


Better A Regular Bullet Than A Wolfsbane Bullet

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, gifs, gifs from 2x02, spoilers from 2x02, visual fic, visuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a responsible adult, so he wants to tell the Sheriff that he's dating his only (and underage) son before he finds out from somebody else. Stiles doesn't think that's a pretty good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better A Regular Bullet Than A Wolfsbane Bullet

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles pulled up in front of the Sheriff's Station. Derek was in his passenger seat,

holding the bag of food they were going to share with the Sheriff for dinner.

 

"I can't believe we're doing this at the station." Stiles rested his head

on the wheel in frustration. "Do you want to get shot?"

 

"Look, I wanna meet your Dad before he finds out from somebody else," said Derek

with that look that was screaming 'I'll do it with or without you' or

'You can't seriously be chickening out right now.'

 

Stiles looked at him this time. "You? Wanna meet my Dad?

Yeah right. Do you have a death wish?"

 

"Better a regular bullet than a wolfsbane bullet," Derek shrugged,

knowing all too well that it'd heal before Stiles could finish freaking out.

 

"Alright. Fine, what's your plan?" asked Stiles. It wasn't that he didn't want Derek

to admit to his dad that he was taking good care of him, it was just he

was scared Derek might get shot. Multiple times. By his dad.

 

"To tell him about us," said Derek. He had that look that sickened Stiles.

It was that look that told him 'Obviously.' Stiles didn't know if he hated it or liked or what.

He just wanted to punch Derek's ridiculously perfect face at the moment.

 

"We are so fucked,"

 

\---------

 

"Sir, your son is here," said one of Sheriff Stilinski's officers.

 

The Sheriff looked up at his officer and nodded. "Alright," he closed the folder he was

looking into and went to greet his son. Instead, it was Derek Hale who greeted him.

 

"Good evening, Sheriff," Derek smiled from the desk.

 

The Sheriff's eyebrows shot up, as if demanding an explanation from

anyone in the room. He had never seen Derek smile like that before.

 

Stiles was hiding behind the entrance to the office, making the

most annoyed face he's ever done. He was going to fucking kill Derek Hale.


End file.
